


DARE*

by Sk8rboiisiconic



Series: Circle Of Friendz [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8rboiisiconic/pseuds/Sk8rboiisiconic
Summary: While the power's out the gang have a fun little sleepover
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Circle Of Friendz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	DARE*

The five of them were gathered around on the floor of Noodle, Ace and 2D's shared flat. It was maybe midnight and the power had gone out from a storm, making them all play silly games together, like they were kids. 

Right now it was 2 truths and a lie, Murdoc's turn, Murdoc was by the far the best at lying so this wasn't a good start for any of them. 

"Okay, okay, I can speak, thrrrree languages, fluently, of course, mmmhmm, I fucked two 50 year olds and they gave me money for five months after it, and me and my brother indirectly killed a guy at my school before we moved to new york" Ace spit out his drink "What!?" Murdoc winked at Ace "You heard me" Noodle huffed "Uh, well, I don't really know where to start huh, okay, you know what, Russel, do you anything know about these?"

They all turned to Russel. Russel sighed "No, surprisingly not, though, I really doubt he killed someone, but his brother is even crazier than him and also I've never, ever, heard him speak another language" 

"Huh" 2D said, staring at Murdoc until he gave 2D a crooked smile and made him look away. Ace snorted "So none of us doubt the sugar-baby-prostitute thing, right?" They all nodded. Ace and 2D exchanged glances and burst out laughing at that 

"Okay, then, can we ask questions?" Russel asked, focused unlike the two five year olds they were playing with. "Uhuh" "What was the kid's name?" Noodle asked. "Bobby Mackey" "Uh, okay" "Okay, then what languages?" "English, durrh, and Portuguese, and Spanish"

"The language thing is such a normal thing for most people, so for Murdoc to have something normal on his list, I can't tell if it's true or not" Noodle said laughing. Ace snickered "Okay, how about we just go for the languages for fun" Ace said, getting a thumbs up from the other three.

"Okay, Mudz we think you did sleep with the elderly and "indirectly" killed Bobby Mack or whatever you said" "Yeah?" "Positive!"

Murdoc shook his head and snickerd "No fuckin idiots, i didn't bloody kill anybody!" The four of them started laughing "To be fair!" Ace said "If anyone I knew killed someone, it would definitely be you" Murdoc gave Ace a wink "That's how I like it!" 

"Wait, hold on, Mudz, I have never heard you speak another language" Murdoc then responded with some angry comeback in spanish. They were all a bit taken back, never hearing him speak in another language before. "That was spanish, this-" he continued speaking the rest in portuguese. 

"Woah!" Ace said, "That's kinda hot, Mudz!" Murdoc smiled "Yes, the boys and girls go wild for it" he said proudly

"Since you let your team down, Ace, I think you should go next" Ace rolled his eyes "I just complimented you! You don't have to be mean to me!" Murdoc shrugged "That sounds like a you problem, love" 

"Well, I ain't got anythin' that will top off what you gave us" "No one could" Ace rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever, okay, I met Brittany Spears outside a bar once, and uhh, I ate three live bugs when I was a kid cos my gang dared me too" "Free?" 2D asked Ace nodded "Three!" "Ew" Noodle said and Ace scoffed "Oh, but you're all okay when Murdoc maybe murdered a kid!" Ace added, 2D giggled and Noodle couldn't help laughing too "Yes, Ace exactly" She said laughing too much to give a witty comeback

"Carry on" he gave her an annoyed look "Anywho! Whenever I go to restaurants, I use a fake name" "What name?" "Frank Morris" "And why's that?" "Oooh, I feel like I'm being interrogated" 2D laughed with Ace "Thank you, Dee" he said, giving 2D and high five "Because, I'm a paranoid guy" Ace said, finally answering.

"Okay, what about the bugs, how old were you?" Murdoc asked. "Uh, fifteen!" "Fifteen? That's way too old to be eating bugs" "I was in a gang!" "Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to go around eating bugs" "I wasn't going around eating bugs, it was one time!" Murdoc smiled evily "Believe what you want" "I don't believe it, it was real! I was the one eating bugs!" Murdoc chuckled "The bugs is definitely real" "Aw shit" Ace whispered 

"Huh?!" Murdoc said immediately "Nothing, Mudz, nothing" "Okay, man, what about the Brittany Spears thing?" Russel asked, getting them slightly back on track.

"Um, I was in California with my dad and he took me to a bar, and I waited outside and while I was there, she just showed up!" Noodle snorted "Wow, this is a good one Ace" "It happened!" 

"Okay, gang, what one do we think is real?" "I fink the Brittany one is real" 2D said, "Dents, that one was horrible" 2D shrugged "Sounded convincing to me" "But you have the brains of a squirrel" "Mudz!" Russ interrupted. "Okay whatever, I'll insult him later, i'm stopping only for the game" "Thanks for clearing that up" Noodle said, crossing her arms 

"Okay, you know, how about we go for the fake name one as the lie then?" 2D nodded and smiled widely, while Murdoc rolled his eyes "He's gonna make us lose!" "Murdoc last time he picked one of your truths as a killer, you don't have to worry about scores" 

Murdoc crossed his arms, scoffing. Russel smiled "Let's go for it" "So Ace?" "Yeah, you got me" he said shaking his head. Murdoc momentary raised his eyebrows, "Really?" "Yeah, the fake name is bs" "Shit' "Oh shit, Dee you were right!" Noodle said, grabbing 2D and hugging him tightly. He gave a dazed smile "I told yew"

Murdoc stuck his tongue out "Wow, 2D, yer a fuckin genius" he said sarcastically, 2D who was painfully unaware to this, smiled showing off his missing teeth "Fanks Mudz" "No problem, dunce" 

"Aw, you two do love each other!" Ace joked, smiling at Murdoc and Dee. "I fink 'e wants to kill me, huh, Mu'doc" Dee said happily. "That's how he shows love" Russel chuckled out, nudging 2D's side. "Yeah, that's totally it, I just really love 'im" 2D cackled, his laugh sounded like how you would think a drug addict would laugh "In your dreams, Pedro"

Murdoc grunted and came over to 2D, hitting him hard on the shoulder, "Owww! 2D shrieked and not really knowing what to do besides move back used his lanky arms to hit Murdoc's ankle.

Before anything more could happen, Ace grabbed Murdoc by the waist and pulled him back "Bad! Bad Murdoc!" He said though he was a cat. Noodle and Russel chuckled a bit and checked on Dee who was alright.

"Let go of me!" Murdoc struggled in Ace's arms. "Ha, you're too short to get out, yeah?" Ace teased only to get bit on the arm, making him drop Murdoc. "Ow! Shit, why are you like a fuckin cat?" "Becos you're fucking bullying me!" Ace snorted "Not my fault god decided you were a shortie" "Satan" Murdoc corrected "Yeah yeah yeah" 

"Whatever, i need a smoke" Murdoc said, searching his jacket for cigarettes. "Well, what else can we do for the night?" Ace asked, laying down on the floor, making funny faces at 2D who was giggling quietly to them. 

"Can we just listen to sum music? Clearly playing games isn't really getting us anywhere" Russel said, it was true they're last few games all ended pretty similarly. Noodle's face lit up "Listen to music? Like, dance to music!?" "Oh god" Russel said but an amused smile on his face. "I'm not gonna dance, but you can" 

"Shouldn't we be savin' our phone battery or somefink?" 2D said, looking at the two of them. "Oh shit, yeah, well it's fine the power will be back in the mornin'" Ace said, nervously chuckling. "Ace, did you use all your phone charge?" Noodle asked, trying not to laugh. "Well, uh, no…" Noodle cackled "Yeah, right,anyways, we have a radio so should be all right" Ace snickered "A battery powered radio?" "Yah, what about it?" Noodle said, smirking. "Nothing"

"Shit, do any of you have a smoke?" Murdoc asked, the four of them stared blankly for a second, 2D huffed "Oi fine" he mumbled and pulled a pack out of his back pockets, tossing a cigarette to Murdoc. Missing, he snickered as Murdoc grumbled and had to move to get it.

"Music is cool" Ace said, getting back on track as Murdoc lit his and 2D got a fag for himself. 2D had a huge smile on his face "Ooh ooh, you should play 'uman league!" "One dents, we can't control the radio, and two, no one likes that shit" 2D frowned "You always gotta ruin me fuuuunnn, Mu'doc? Plus i like 'em plently-you were working as waitress in a cocktail baaar! When I met youuuu" 2D sang, not trying resulting in his voice cracking a bit. Ace clapped jokingly "Wow, fucking gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, Dee" 2D blushed a bit despite knowing it was a joke and did a little bow "Fank yew, I work 'ard"

Ace smiled and put his hand up to his mouth as though it was a microphone. Noodle face palmed "Oh god, here we go again"

"I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around, turned you into someone new. Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet" Ace sang.

2D smiled back at him as a fire lit in his eyes and he mirrored the microphone thing "Success has been so easy for you, but don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, and I put you back down too!" 

Noodle rolled her eyes as they joined in together on the pre-chorus. Murdoc huffed "I wish I was dead about now" Noodle nodded "Yeah, you guys sound...beautiful but for the love of god!" They were ignored. 

Russel chuckled "I think it's funny" Noodle smirked "Well you don't have to live with them" "They do this a lot?" "A lot is an understatement" 

"Yeah I bet-" Russel stopped as Murdoc seemed to have a lightbulb over his head, sticking his finger out "You can all play yeah?" 

Noodle nodded "We should play, we could have a band!" Noodle smiled seeing the fire in Murdoc's eyes "I dunno, we don't have any drums anyways" Murdoc frowned "Ugh, y'all are no fun" Noodle giggled "Did you just say y'all?" Murdoc shook his head "I said, You. All." Noodle smirked "Whatever you say" 

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Russel can drum on the pans or whatever" "What the hell!?" Russel shook his head "Well drums you can literally make out of everything" Russel hit Murdoc's shoulder lightly. 

"Are these idiots still going?" Murdoc groaned, changing the topic. Noodle sighed "I think our annoyance makes them stronger" Murdoc ignored her and crumpled up a ball of paper, hitting 2D directly on the head. 

2D stumbled and dropped his cigarette, freaking out 2D blindly went to catch it before it got to the floor, letting out a loud shriek as it burned his hand. Noodle immediately went over to him along with Ace "Shit, Dee are you okay?!" She asked while Murdoc laughed at the situation. 2D didn't answer, sticking his tongue through his gap while he stubbed the cigarette out into a hard part of his carton. 

"I'm fine" he said after a second. Noodle smiled "Good, good" Ace patted 2D's shoulder and gave him a smile which was returned. 

"What now?" Ace said, smiling. "Well, do you have drums?" Ace frowned "What?" Murdoc lifted his head "We could just go get 'em, we live like five minutes away!" Russel sighed "Fine, Mudz" "Yes! Let's go" Murdoc said and stood up, dragging Russel with him. "What's 'appenin'?" 2D asked, Noodle smiled "Well, Mudz wants to jam cause we can all play" "Well the how are we supposed to see what we're playing?" Ace asked, Noodle shrugged "I don't think it will be very hard" 

In about thirty minutes and a fight over who was a better bass player, they were all set up! They still just sat around on the floor, well expect Russel who sat at his drums. "Well, uh, what do we do now?" Noodle asked, sitting next to Ace. 

Oddly enough Murdoc and 2D sat next to each other, and they were actually getting along pretty well. "Well, to start we should just play somethin' we already know" Ace suggested.

2D smiled widely and immediately started played the synth bass of Don't You Want Me. Murdoc very very briefly smiled before grabbing 2D's hand and taking it off his keyboard "No" 2D frowned "Awwh" but he smiled and played Jump! Instead. "Dents, stop with your 80s music" 2D sighed and just started playing Like A Virgin instead. 

Murdoc was about to stop him but Ace started playing the bass parts, letting 2D switch to the other part of the synth. Noodle let out a small gap and then snickered "Do we all know this song?!" She said, adding in the guitar part. "There's not even any guitar in this song!" Murdoc pointed out, Noodle shrugged, "But me and Dee's parts sound pretty good together!" She said, smiling. Murdoc looked to Russel as his last hope, Russel gave Murdoc a slight nod before adding drums. "Russ! I thought we were friends!" Russel just smirked. 

"I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it throuuuugh, didn't know how lost I was, until I found you-ouuu!" 2D came in on vocals, closing his eyes and singing falsetto, momentarily surprising the others since they had only heard him sing in his usual voice. 

Noodle smiled at Murdoc, who was pretending he wasn't impressed by 2D's singing. She stuck her tongue out at him, Murdoc rolled his eyes and picked up his bass, playing along with Ace. 

"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time, like a virrrrrrginnnn when you're heart beats, next to mine!" 2D sang, laughing between words, which oddly didn't really interrupt his singing. But as he finished the chorus he broke his focus, laying back while giggling like a school girl. 

Noodle and Ace joined in on the laughter and soon the music faded. "Dee, that was fucking brilliant!" Noodle said, Ace nodded "Yeah I didn't know you could sing like that!" 2D shrugged, a little bit of blush on his face that luckily for him no one could see because of the darkness. "Fanks yews" words naturally slurred, he did a weird little thing with his hands too, something like a fist bump. 

Murdoc grunted but surprisingly didn't say anything, 2D noticed this, leaning his back against the couch he turned and gave Murdoc a smile. 2D could have sworn a small grin had pulled at Murdoc's lips before he made an angry face at 2D, but 2D quickly forgot about that.

They surprised themselves, playing actually quite good little demos. All of their playings actually meshing really well together. But in about an hour and half they moved on. Getting ready for bed. Noodle insisted they all did facemasks with her. 

"Okay!" 2D said happily willing to do that, Ace nodded too, giving a thumbs up. Russel agreed to and then, the ever problematic and devil child, Murdoc didn't want to do it, claiming "I don't wan't it to get in my hair"

Noodle sighed but took what she got, besides she had already gotten to change into his "jammies" which actually was just sweat pants. Ace's was just a grey tank top with a clip art cat on it and shorts. 2D's wore a soft pink sweater that had some weird version of hello kitty on it "Hello kinky" written under it and light blue shorts. Russel rocked a pair of classic plaid pj's while Noodle wore a white tank top and white silk shorts that had gone to a set of pajamas that she had lost the top for. 

They all sat in the darkness of her bathroom. They all watched as Noodle gently pinned back 2D's hair and put the face mask on his face, him going first. "2D, are you sure you don't use face masks already? You're skin is really smooth" 2D shrugged "No I don't fink I do" he said, and put his finger to his temple as though he was thinking hard. "But one time my mum left me at the shop and I ate a face mask" They all broke out laughing while 2D frowned "What?" "Nothing, Dee, that's a lovely story" 2D smiled "Fank yew, Noodle"

When they all were done, they sat back in the livingroom. Watching back to the future on Noodle's computer, they were all surprisingly close together, laying on the floor with a blanket over them. And even more surprisingly it remained a quiet night for them.


End file.
